


L.O.V.E

by wuer



Category: LOVE-五er
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wuer/pseuds/wuer





	L.O.V.E

高振宁感受着自己强有力的心跳，看着眼前迷醉的人再也忍不住了，很急切但又很轻的吻上了姜承録的唇，用舌头细细描摹着姜承録的唇形。姜承録不满足于高振宁的细细撩拨，主动回吻伸出舌头去撬高振宁的牙关。突如其来的主动让高振宁很是惊喜，唇与唇的接触，舌与舌的纠缠产生的唾液顺着姜承録的嘴角留下。移动到床边，姜承録迷醉的眼睛里只有高振宁一个人，伸手去撩高振宁的衣角，一点一点卷起，露出紧实的腹肌。指尖从腹部一直滑到喉结处，引得高振宁浑身颤抖，被指尖触碰的地方像燃起了熊熊烈火，从发顶一直燃到小腹。颤抖着伸手去解姜承録的扣子，却意外的被阻止。姜承録伸出食指轻轻点在高振宁的嘴唇上，“宁，不要动。”

两只手捧着高振宁的脸，从鼻尖仔仔细细开始亲吻，舌尖舔过下颌线留下光亮的水迹，停留在喉结处细细舔弄让高振宁全身一阵痉挛，姜承録似乎很满意高振宁的反应，空出手脱掉自己上衣，白皙的皮肤染上了满是情欲的粉色，两个灼热的胸膛贴在一起，感受着彼此的心跳。高振宁低下头轻轻吻着姜承録泛红的肩膀，姜承録满足的发出了一声诱惑的呻吟。高振宁的欲望再次涨大了两分，此时如果还能忍得住他就不是高振宁了。

推倒这一动作做起来无比温柔，继而跨坐在姜承録的腰腹上，抓着姜承録的手去解自己的皮带。俯下身去亲吻眼前这个又乖又黏人的小兔子，小兔子的唇滚烫，烫的高振宁的心都乱了。一路向下，轻轻攀上胸前的红豆，小兔子顿时承受不住刺激，头向后仰，下颌和脖颈划出一道完美的弧度，高振宁颤抖的唇摩挲着脖颈的细嫩皮肤引得身下人一阵轻颤，所有猫咪一样细小呻吟声全部淹没在喉咙里。

双腿间灼热的触感隔着布料也能清晰地感觉到，脸上的红晕更甚，注视着姜承録的眼睛，咬开皮带，牙齿轻轻勾着内裤的边缘，向下一点一点扯开。姜承録皮肤白皙，阴茎染上了淡淡的粉色，在摆脱束缚的一瞬间，轻轻弹在高振宁的脸上。“筛哥也忍不住了呢。”听着高振宁的调笑，姜承録撑起上身故意耍狠到“少废话，来不来。”高振宁甚少见到这样的姜承録，一时间被眼前的景象迷住了，姜承録趁高振宁不备，翻身而上“今天我要在上面。”

醉酒的姜承録整个人充满了侵略性，蔓延的欲望要将高振宁拆之入腹。高振宁吞了口口水，今天的筛哥很不一样，往日的他在自己身下婉转害羞，这种新的感受让高振宁的欲望更大了一圈，目光灼灼的对上姜承録的眼神，两人在床上也依然是势均力敌。

姜承録就自上而下看这高振宁，把手指伸到了嘴里，舔弄啮咬，一遍一遍。这种居高临下可以掌控自由的快感点燃了姜承録，上身微微前倾，手指上沾满了唾液，缓缓伸到身后自己做起了扩张，一眨不眨的看着高振宁，眼睛里的婉转的情欲灼伤着高振宁也灼伤着自己，嘴里发出绵密的声音“宁...想要...给我...”

饶是高振宁也遭不住了，胯下的阴茎涨得生疼。腰上一用力，顺势把姜承録压在身下。手指伸到姜承録的嘴里沾满唾液，就着姜承録刚才的动作继续扩张。后穴里很软很烫，滑腻腻的触感包裹着高振宁的手指寸步难行，轻轻向前延伸，指尖的薄茧挤压着内壁的褶皱，一股股淫液不受控制的向外涌出，姜承録抑制不住开始哼哼唧唧。高振宁另一只手也不闲着，攀上粉嫩的柱身，因为酒精和情欲的撩拨已经很硬，轻轻撸动着，低下头轻轻含住龟头，一些液体从那里缓缓析出，淡淡的咸腥充斥着口腔，细细舔过柱身，偶尔几下深喉，后穴的快感与前端的刺激轮番轰炸，姜承録感觉到脑海里一缕烟花炸开，乳白色的液体随机尽数交代在高振宁的嘴里，一些顺着嘴角滴在高振宁壮实的胸膛上。将嘴里的液体咽下，直接去亲吻姜承録，两条舌头纠缠在一起，仿佛打上了结，谁也挣脱不开。“筛哥，自己的味道怎么样。”

姜承録青青妞懂自己的腰，意乱情迷“宁...还要...”  
“要什么啊，筛哥，说清楚点啊...”  
“唔...啊...宁...操我...”姜承録是真的委屈，眼角上的生理泪水一颗颗滴下来，后穴的空虚让他难以忍受，想迫不及待的承受高振宁的狂风暴雨。  
“筛哥说要我还能不给么。”

进入的瞬间两人同时闷哼了一声，高振宁慢慢却重重的一下一下撵过内壁的褶皱，作为一名B-boy最让他引以为傲就是腰间肌肉的爆发力和持久力。高振宁一下又一下的重重撞击，可姜承録犹嫌不足。

“宁...快一点...”后穴的酥麻让姜承録想得到更多，每次高振宁落下时姜承録就会向上挺弄腰身。同为舞者的姜承録腰间的力量也不容小觑，每一次都让高振宁食髓知味，不知餍足。耻骨与耻骨撞击而出淫荡的啪啪声，和姜承録无法控制的诱惑呻吟声交织在一起，让原本就有很色情的性事更加淫靡了。

“筛哥，好紧...”紧实的后穴夹得高振宁舒爽的不知天高地厚，一滴汗从额间滑至下颌，姜承録情动不能自持，撑起上身，轻轻舔掉了那滴汗。高振宁险些射了出来，姜承録的双眼和呻吟声一遍一遍撞击他的心窝。高振宁向两侧推开姜承録的大腿根部，舞者的柔韧性都很好，眼看就推成了一字马。

“乖，筛哥，自己把着...”  
姜承録鬼使神差般的照着做了，可怜的小模样只想让高振宁狠狠蹂躏。两个人赤身裸体的纠缠在一起，高振宁兴奋的揉捏着姜承録的臀瓣，后穴冲击的快感让姜承録浑身颤抖，一遍一遍喊着高振宁的名字。“宁...宁...”

高振宁像打桩机一样，重重的向下顶，顶的姜承録穴口发麻，紧紧地包裹着高振宁的阴茎。“筛哥，好紧...真好操”粘稠的爱液随着每一下的进出粘在两人的耻毛上，一绺一绺的样子彰显着这场性事有多么销魂。粗长的阴茎进进出出，每次都插到最深处，姜承録仿佛失了魂一样，早已抱不住双腿，两只手在床单上松了又紧紧了又松。高振宁忽然停下，“筛哥，叫声好听的。”突然地停止让姜承録羞赧的哭了出来，声音沙哑，眼角处风情万种瞪了一眼高振宁，轻轻在高振宁胸膛处留下一吻，目光坚定的对上高振宁“老公...我要...给我...”

意料中的狂风暴雨如期而至，心与心灵与肉的交融在这一刻达到圆满，姜承録体内的隐秘突起被一遍一遍重重撵过，喉咙里的词语根本无法连成一句话，只能听见一声声一声声的“宁...宁...”

“筛哥我们一起...”姜承録的身上已经挂着浓浓的粉红色，高振宁的每一下撞击都发出淫荡且迷乱的声音，混杂着姜承録的呻吟声刺激着耳膜，爱的越深撞得越深，终于在第无数次碾压过那神秘的突起一点时，姜承録尖叫着射了出来，后穴疯狂的紧缩，刺激着高振宁阴茎上的每一根神经，闷哼一声，尽数射在了姜承録的身体里。浓稠的的乳白色精液混合着肠液星星点点洒在床单上，好不色情。

高振宁拥着还在高潮余韵中大口呼吸的姜承録，吻上他的额头、眼睛、最后停留在樱桃色的唇上。  
“筛哥好好操，我还想要...”

夜很长...但远没有‘我爱你’长...


End file.
